Nintendo Power V26
Nintendo Power V26 is the July 1991 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves on it's cover. This issue had a glimpse of some of the games scheduled for the upcoming Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Contents ''Robin Hood'' The first game featured in the magazine is the cover story, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. It is a 16-page article detailing maps for different areas and giving information on numerous items. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a comic featuring Nester is here. But, unlike the previous issues, Howard does not appear in it. This is the first comic to feature Nester only. The comic was also retitled Nester's Adventures. ''Rockin' Kats'' The next article featured the game Rockin' Kats. It had information on weapons and different attacks, and a brief look at some of the levels. Classified Information The Classified Information section revealed codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section included: ''The Little Mermaid'' The next featured game is The Little Mermaid. The article had maps and information on secrets within the levels. ''Bill & Ted's Excellent Video Game Adventure'' Bill & Ted's Excellent Video Game Adventure is the next featured game. The article had information on items and included the Medieval World map. Super NES This next article gave readers a glimpse of some of the games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. It talked about the high-tech games with the camera rotations, improved animation, graphics scaling, big detailed characters, color layering, multiple scrolling backgrounds, and the improvements in the sound quality. Screenshots from numerous games were also provided, including Super Mario World, F-Zero and The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Game Boy This section of the magazine included reviews and tips specifically for Game Boy games. Reviews The games reviewed here are Dick Tracy, Navy Seals, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Altered Space, Blades of Steel, Sneaky Snakes, and InfoGenius. Game Boy Classified Similar to the "Classified Information" article, this section included tips and secrets specifically for Game Boy titles. Game Boy Now Playing Similar to the "Now Playing" section, this section of the Game Boy feature lists new game releases and ratings for those games. Some of the top-rated Game Boy games here included (in alphabetical order): Blades of Steel, Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle 2, Navy Seals, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Top 10 This section listed the Top 10 games for the Game Boy. The following is the first three from that list. #''Super Mario Land'' #''The Final Fantasy Legend'' #''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fall of the Foot Clan'' Now Playing This article listed new game releases and ratings for them. It also had a very brief overview of a few of the games. Some of the top-rated games here included (in alphabetical order): Legends of the Diamond, The Little Mermaid and Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Deja Vu, The Legend of Zelda, Faria, and Puzznic. Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section included Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom, Defenders of Dynatron City and Treasure Master. Player's Forum Top 30 The "Top 30" section of the magazine listed the top 30 NES games as ranked by the readers. In this issue, Super Mario Bros. 3 regains the #1 spot from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game. The following are the first 10 from this issue's list of 30. # Super Mario Bros. 3 # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Arcade Game # Final Fantasy # Mega Man 3 # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants # StarTropics # Dragon Warrior II # Tetris # Crystalis # Dr. Mario Category:1991 Nintendo Power volumes